Cellular and Genetic Studies in Experimental Allergic Encephalomyelitis: The purpose of these studies is a) to define the quantitative and qualitative cell requirements for reconstitution to EAE susceptibility of Lewis B rats, b) to define the possible linkage of EAE susceptibility to the Ag-B locus in rats. Immunocellular Studies on Neuronal Plasma Membranes: (lectins, nerve growth factor, monospecific antibodies to surface glycoprotein). The activities of various specific and non-specific ligands of neuronal plasma membranes will be tested in murine and human neuroblastoma cells in cultures and in normal mouse neurons in culture. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Towfighi, J., Grover, W. and Gonatas, N.K.: Mental retardation, hypotonia, and generalized seizures associated with astrocytic "residual" bodies. Human Pathology, 6:667-680, 1976. Graham, D.K., DeJesus, P., Pleasure, D.E. and Gonatas, N.K: Triethyltin sulfate induced neuropathy in rats. Arch. Neurol., 33:40-48, 1976.